


i want you to want me

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: in every universe [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: With the threat of losing his company, Iris offers up a proposition, but Cisco only has one person on his mind.





	i want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

> Only one day late. Not the actual fake dating yet, but it’ll be here shortly. Enjoy.

Cisco chewed on the edge of his pen, his teeth leaving slight indents on the plastic. He scowled, yanking the object out of his mouth and throwing it harshly against the large screen.

Iris flinched behind him, “Cisco, try to stay calm-“

“I did not impregnate Lisa, _ fucking_, Snart!”

Cisco stalked up to the monitor, squinting his eyes behind his designer label glasses, and stared at the enlarged photograph of Lisa Snart standing in front of a mirror. Her hand was resting on a nonexistent baby bump, which she had the audacity to tag his name over in an explosive Instagram post from twelve hours ago. 

He’d nearly choked on his special green smoothie when he’d seen it. 

Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes several times over, even washing them out in the bathroom sink. 

The first thought that came to his mind was that he was hallucinating. Maybe some asshole had slipped some ecstasy into his drink, or maybe he needed a new eye prescription 

Because there was no way this bullshit was happening to him on a goddamn Wednesday night. 

And of course his asshole brother had to text him a sarcastic congratulations, which had only provoked him further to leave a comment on the post. 

He’d come to regret that a week later when Iris had slammed a lawsuit on his desk.

Lisa was suing him for defamation and negligence to fulfil his baby daddy responsibilities. 

“Cisco, sit down. We need to discuss our next course of action.”

“Our next course of action? We sue the bitch right back! Defamation? I’ll show you defamation.” He tapped a few buttons on the monitor to reveal the security cameras from outside of the building of Ramon Industries, and pointed at the hundreds of protestors. 

They’d put his face on their large ugly ass signs, a sloppy red cross through the middle. His beautiful face had become the face of the _ #sueyourbabydaddy _ campaign He shivered, quickly exiting out the window. 

“Cisco, sit down.”

He scowled, slumping down in his chair. “So how screwed am I?”

“Extremely,” Iris deadpanned, tapping her fingers on the desk. “

Cisco whined, rubbing his forehead. “Well, what the hell am I supposed to do to fix this?” 

“I’ll tell you what you’re not going to do.” Iris leaned back into her chair, pursed lips and folded arms over her chest. “You’re not going to write a one worded syllable in the comments every time Lisa posts a new Instagram.”

He rolled his eyes, “I wrote _ no _! Crazy town needed to be exposed for the pathological liar that she is.” 

Iris ignored him. “Neither are you going to tell the paparazzi to quote _ ‘frack off and go find some Lego’s to step on’ _ or _ ‘go back to taking ass shots of Kim Kardashian _’ every time they ask you about Lisa.”

“They were all up in my face!” He defended. “They started accusing me of practicing satanism outside my penthouse, that’s my private property!” 

“About that…” She narrowed her eyes, taking a small remote controller to pull up an article on the monitor. “Inside source reveals Cisco Ramon practises satanism when he isn’t ignoring his paternal responsibilities.”

“For real? Where the hell did this satanism bullcrap come from, and who the frack is this inside source?” Cisco huffed, took off his expensive cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves. 

“What are you doing-“

“-cause imma about to _Expecto Patronum_ their ass back to the unemployment agency!”

“Slow down Harry Potter.”

Cisco frowned, “you know I always saw myself as the Draco Malfoy type. Intelligent. Brooding.” He smirked. “Wickedly handsome.”

“I’m thinking more Neville Longbottom.”

“Wha...? Are you serious? Okay, you know what? I’m not going to be offended by that because the actor who played him, Mathew Lewis, is looking damn fine these days.” 

Iris rolled her eyes, pushing away the finger he had pointed in her direction. 

It was about time she got a damn raise. 

“Well neither Draco Malfoy or Neville Longbottom is the one who’s being sued by a socialite.”

“Maybe if I had magic I could make her go _ poof _ to another earth.”

“Well you can’t, so we’ll have to go with Plan B which is completely insane, but makes a hell of a lot more sense than what you just said.”

“But I could invent it!” Cisco grinned, eyes sparkling as he made up the equations in his head.

Iris squinted her eyes. “Invent _ magic… _?” She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

He scoffed, “no don’t be ridiculous. Scientifically impossible. However a, a, a _ breach _ between realms-“

“Oh, my god,” she muttered. 

Cisco was pacing around the large office before Iris could blink, pulling out a white marker to start doodling complicated mathematical equations on his whiteboard.

“Cisco,” Iris tried. “You need to focus.”

He ignored her, muttering incoherently to himself. 

“Cisco,” she tried again. “Inventing a magical portal to ship Lisa off to another... _ universe _ isn’t going to change the fact that she’s pregnant with your baby.” 

The marker clattered to the floor.

Cisco exhaled slowly, resting his head on the glass.

Iris winced, realising her mistake. “Cisco, I-“

“Iris, that is not my baby.” He turned around, his expression tired. “I told you before, I don’t want to be that guy anymore.”

Iris nodded, “I know, Cisco. But you have a reputation-“

“You don’t think I know that?!” Cisco hissed, storming over to the desk. “You don’t think I know the way I’m _ still _ portrayed as some rich womaniser in the media, even though I haven’t hooked up _ anyone _ at a club in over _ six months _?” 

He sighed, sitting back down in his chair.

“I did see Lisa in the club that night. We talked and flirted a little but that’s it. She wanted to do more but I didn’t want to go down that road again, so she stomped her foot on the ground like does whenever she doesn’t get her way and left. We didn’t talk for the rest of the night. I went home, _ alone_.”

“Okay,” Iris said. “I believe you.”

“Iris, I need you to believe as your _ friend _. Not because I’m your boss.”

Her face softened, and she leaned forward to rest her hand over his. “I do.”

He smiled, releasing a small breath. “She must have hooked up with somebody who doesn’t fit her status quo, so now she’s pinning it on me.” 

She shook her head and slid her hand away. “She’s a real piece of work, huh?”

Cisco grunted, “you don’t know the half of it.” 

“Okay, well,” Iris braved a smile. “She’s going to regret messing with team Iris and Cisco.”

His mouth curved upwards, “so what’s your plan Miss West?”

“Lisa thinks that she can exploit you because of your bad history with the press… and woman. But she won’t be able to explain the reason for your six month hiatus.”

Cisco’s eyes widened, “you want me to tell the world-“

“No of course not,” Iris shook her head. “They’ll never go for something as mundane as _ that_, especially without any evidence. What you need is something real. Like an alibi… a relationship.”

His mouth dropped, “a relationship. Iris how am I supposed to find a girlfriend-“

“Not a real relationship, a fake one.”

“A fake relationship? Like a fake girlfriend?”

Iris hummed, “and I already have a list of potential candidates.” She said, pulling out a green binder from her bag and sliding it on the desk in front of him. 

Cisco scrunched his nose, flipping through the pages. “_Candidates_?”

“Yup, have a look through and I’ll be back after lunch to start talking contract negotiations.”

“Wait,” he slammed the folder shut. “Where are you going?”

Iris slapped her hands on the table, “for coffee. And aspirin. I also have a lot of other important paperwork to be done that doesn’t involve me being your personal secretary.” She stood up from her chair and glided to the door. “You already have Vanessa for that.”

“But she doesn’t have your charisma!”

Iris smirked, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Wait, _ Iris_!”

_ **…** _

_ No. Nope. Nada. Nunco. _

_ Oh, Dios. _

Cisco tossed the binder across the desk and groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

He’d been looking through it for over an hour, and he was less than satisfied with the candidates Iris had chosen. 

Sure, they were all beautiful and intelligent woman. Exactly the kind of person he was looking for in a relationship.

But none of them felt right. 

None of them were the person he really wanted to be with. The reason he’d stopped ending up in bed with women like Lisa Snart.

He tapped his forehead, finalising his decision.

It was her or nothing. 

Iris would just have to come up with a Plan C. 

She was going to kill him. 

_ **…** _

After spending the next hour spinning mindlessly in his leather chair, Cisco eventually forced himself up. He switched off all his devices, grabbed his jacket and belongings and exited the office.

Vanessa stared at him with wide eyes, as he used his palm scan to lock the door. “Are you going out for lunch, Mr Ramon? There are no reservations marked down on your schedule-“

“I’ll be having my regular lunch order, tell Bernie to have it prepared to go in twenty minutes. I’m going home early so cancel all my afternoon appointments, and tell Sydney she’s in charge of lockup. You’re free to leave once you’re done with that.”

Vanessa attempted to hide her smile, he knew she liked it when he decided on a whim to leave early. “Thank you, Mr Ramon.”

Cisco smirked, already walking down the corridor. “Enjoy the rest of your day off, Vanessa.”

He pressed the button to his private elevator, and somewhere down the large stretch of corridor did he hear the echo of an excited girlish shriek. 

Vanessa was one of the best assistants he’d ever had, but subtlety definitely wasn’t her strong suit. It would take ten minutes before the whole building knew he was leaving early, which meant he had less than that to find Iris and tell her what he’d decided, before he would be bombarded by his employees. 

Not that he minded conversing with them about their ideas, or offering his guidance and signatures on forms. 

But it was a Friday and it had been an extremely long two weeks. He just wanted an escape to his home in the Hamptons and enjoy a long weekend retreat away from reality. 

Iris’ office was on the main floor just outside the common room, so he needed to be quick and sneaky. 

He immediately spotted her through the glass windows once the elevator doors slid open, making a beeline for the door and closing it behind him. 

Iris glanced up from her computer and beamed at him. “Hey! What did you think of the list?”

Cisco tossed the binder on the desk, “terrible.”

She frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Linda Park? Isn’t she like your best friend?” 

“Which is how I know she would be a perfect candidate.” 

“I thought she was dating your brother, Willis?”

“Wally,” Iris corrected, lips in a firm line. “They broke up, _ again_.”

“Felicity Smoak. The ex-wife of billionaire Oliver Queen?”

“Okay fine, not my wisest choice.” 

“And… Kamilla Huang? The photographer who works for the magazine that started the bullshit rumours that I practise satanism?” 

“She’s photographer not a writer, she had nothing to do with that! Besides, maybe if you dated she could persuade the actual writers to start writing positive content about you.”

Cisco narrowed his eyes, “could being the operative word, Iris!”

“And she’s really nice and sweet! We worked together as interns for CCPN.” 

“But I don’t want nice and sweet, I want fire!”

Iris sighed, “then you should go for Cynthia Reynolds.”

“The CIA agent? How the heck do you know a CIA agent?”

Iris grimaced, “that’s classified. I’m probably going to have to cross her off the list.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “look, Iris. They’re are all great woman, but they’re just not who I’m looking for.”

“Then who are you looking for?”

He glanced out the glass window, his breath immediately catching in his throat and heart skipping a beat in his chest. 

He picked up a pencil from the desk and pointed at the person his heart desired most of all. “Her.”

“Cisco…” Iris shook her head. “Really?”

He nodded, not being able to pull his gaze away from the woman in the next room. A white light surrounding her in the form of the halo, her beautiful smile illuminating the room until she was the only thing he could see or think about.

“Cisco, snap out of it!” 

Fingers clicked in front of his face, pulling him out of his daydreams. 

“... what?”

“I said, there is no way in hell she would agree to this!”

“Then offer her money, a raise in salary, more vacation days-“

“Cisco,” Iris whispered gently. “This is _Caitlin_ _Snow_ we’re talking about, those things aren’t going to work with her.”

“Then offer her whatever she wants, a new stethoscope or more lab assistants, I don’t care, Iris! Just make it happen, or we’re just have to find another way to solve this Lisa problem.”

“There is no other way, Cisco! This is the _ Snart _ family, they’ve probably got ten of the best lawyers working on this case as we speak-“

“Then I’ll just have to hire twenty.”

“Your shares have already dropped by 15%, and you’ve lost a quarter of the companies investors…” Iris heaved a sigh, slumping back down in her seat. “Essentially what you’re saying is, Caitlin or your career.”

“Then we’ll just have to be extremely persuasive.”

“Look, Cisco. I know you _ think _ you’ve been in love with Caitlin since she started working here two years ago-“

“I don’t think… I know how I feel and I know what I want.”

“And what about what she wants? You know how she feels about you.”

Cisco clenched his jaw, feeling that familiar pinching in his heart whenever he was reminded of how unrequited his feelings were. “Yes I’m well aware that she despises me, or that she can barely acknowledge my existence whenever we’re in the same room. But I can’t spend an unholy amount of time pretending to be in love with a complete stranger, when I’m already in love with her.”

He slung his jacket over his shoulder, heading for the door. “Just offer her whatever the frack she wants, and if she wants to scold or glare me to death it’ll have to wait till Monday.”

“I’ll see what I can do…”

“Have a good weekend, Iris.” 

She forced a smile, “you too, Cisco.”

_ **…** _

The Game of Thrones theme song blaring from his phone speakers startled Cisco from his late afternoon slumber, nearly knocking him out of his sunbed and on the hard concrete floor. 

“Jesus fucking-“ 

He pushed his sunglasses up his face, grabbing for his phone on the marble table next to his bed. 

_ Iris. _

So much for a relaxing weekend. 

Cisco heaved a sigh, answering the call. “What, Iris?”

“Cisco?” There was a pause on the other end. “Where are you?”

“In my villa in the Hamptons. Any work questions can wait until Monday, buh-bye-“

“I talked to Caitlin.”

He sprang up in his chair, heart thumping in his chest. “You did, already?”

“It’s nearly five o’clock, Cisco.”

“Oh, right... What did she say?”

“Um,” Iris hesitated, and Cisco was sure he could hear another voice in the background. “I think you need to get back here.”

“Iris, I’m in the _ Hamptons_. I’ll be back Monday morning.”

“Cisco,” Iris said slowly. “Caitlin wants to talk to you.”

“What? No!” He panicked. “I’m not dressed-“ he glanced down at his swimsuit, bare chest, bare feet- bare _ everything _. 

Wait, she couldn’t see him. But somehow he felt like she would just know, she always had that crazy sixth sense ability that freaked him out.

“Iris, don’t you dare put her on-“

He could hear scuffling in the background, and loud distant voices.

“_Francisco Ramon_.”

Oh, shit.

“I’m sorry, but Mr Ramon isn’t available right now-”

“Cisco!”

“-because he is busy tanning his rockin’ hot bod and enjoying a relaxing nap by the pool-“

“-the hell-“

“so please leave a message after the beep and he’ll get back to you first thing Monday morning-“

“Cut the bullshit, Cisco.”

“_Beep_!”

“Don’t you dare hang up on me, or I swear to God-“

Cisco groaned. “Okay, okay! What’s the problem?”

“The problem?” He winced at her shrill voice. “The problem is that you just spring this contract on me, without even asking me how I feel about this! And then you run off to another state and leave Iris to do your dirty work, because you’re too much of a coward to face me yourself!”

Well_, ouch_. 

“I didn’t run off to the Hamptons, I’m taking the weekend off because I needed a break.”

Caitlin scoffed.

“I’ll be back on Monday so we can negotiate deals then. Just.. just please take the weekend to at least think about it.”

“... fine.”

The dial tone rang in his ear.

_ **…** _

Cisco’s impromptu weekend away flew by and before he knew it, it was a Monday morning and he was back in Central City. Stuck in a conference room with ten other of his employees. 

He was finding it difficult to concentrate on Stephanie’s PowerPoint presentation on updating the current Sexual Harassment polices, or Jeremy’s poster board on How to Avoid spreading germs. 

He knew that he should be listening, this was important. 

But his thoughts kept drifting to Caitlin… and her high pitched scrutinising tone over on the phone. The disdain in her voice at the mere thought of being associated with him, as more than just the man who had sought her away from her previous employment. With the promise of a bigger salary, higher job responsibilities, and the best updated equipment he could get his hands on. 

It took a lot of persuasion on his part. But she was the best at what she does, and he wanted her on his team.

And Cisco Ramon always got what he wanted. 

… _sometimes. _

Stephanie stopped talking rather abruptly, her attention caught by a commotion outside of the room. 

He followed her gaze.

The conference room was enclosed mostly by glass windows, and there on the other side was Iris and Caitlin having a barely audible confrontation. 

Cisco couldn’t hear what they hissing at each other, but Iris looked slightly exasperated, and _Caitlin…_

The mere sight of her took his breath away. Dressed to the nines, always so poised and professional, her hair curled to perfection and pulled back in an untamed ponytail. 

When he’d first met her she’d reminded him of his old school librarian, all black pencil skirts and white blouses, hair always tied back in a sleek ponytail. But over the months she’d loosened up, started dressing in more vibrant colours and let her hair down. 

He’d wondered if befriending Iris West had an influence on her. 

She smiled more too, and engaged in more relaxed conversations with her coworkers. 

_ Just never with him. _

She kept him at a distance, but he didn’t need to wonder why she had no intention of even trying to attempt small talk with him. His reputation preceded him. 

Cisco was sure his smug attitude didn’t help his case either. 

The door to the conference room opened. 

Their gazes met. 

Caitlin’s dark eyes burned in his direction, her high heels clicking loudly on the floor as she made a beeline in his direction. 

He raised a challenging eyebrow at her. 

She slammed a pile of papers on his desk that he hadn’t even realised she was holding, they were creased at the edges from how tightly she must have been holding them. 

Caitlin gave him one last curt look before twirling on her heel, ponytail flicking in the hair, and storming out of the room. 

Iris shook her head at him through the glass, and followed Caitlin closely behind out of view. 

_ Querido Dios_, she was magnificent. 

Cisco glanced down at the papers she’d dropped on his desk. It was a rough draft of the contract, a proposition Iris would have given Caitlin the Friday before. Underneath it was another piece of piece, a small header at the top written in Arial bold, and a bullet pointed list underneath.

_Why I should and will never date Cisco Ramon_

_ Number one, it would be catastrophic to my mental heath. _

_ Number two, his glasses are not big enough for his gigantic ego. _

_ Number three, everytime his phone goes off, I’ll have to hear the stark theme music. _

The list went on for two more pages. 

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped the base of his throat, wondering how long it had taken her to come up with over sixty detailed, well thought out points.

Stephanie cleared her throat, catching his attention. “Mr Ramon, shall I continue?” 

“Um, yes, yes! Continue, please.” 

Cisco tried to be respectful and listen to his employees perform the rest of their presentations, but he could no longer deny the smile on his face as his thoughts constantly drifted to what had just transpired. 

Caitlin had made a damn _ list _. 

Which meant that she had spent an entire weekend thinking about it, he hadn’t expected that. She was more than interested, she was actually considering it. 

He’d known from experience whenever Caitlin didn’t want any part of something, she would only have to say _ no _ for the subject to be dropped. She’d never mention it again. 

She was stubborn like that. 

Once the conference was over, he quickly headed to his office, loading up his computer and opening a document. 

Iris hadn’t scheduled an appointment for the three of them until the afternoon, which meant he had time to think this through.

_Why dating Cisco Ramon would be the best thing you ever did. _

_**...** _

Caitlin, punctual as ever, arrived exactly ten minutes early to their meeting. Sitting in the chair in front of his desk, back straight, her bare leg hooked over the other, skirt rising up high on her thigh. 

Cisco forced himself to not look. 

She stared at him, eyes narrow and her red coated lips pouted in a deep frown.

He stared at back. 

Iris arrived a few minutes later, binder in her arm, and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed them. 

“Caitlin, you’re already here.”

“Would you expect any less?” Cisco teased.

Iris ignored him, sitting in the chair next to Caitlin and opened her binder. “Caitlin, did you manage to go over the terms of the contract this weekend?”

He scoffed, “um, did you not see the seventy three bullet pointed list she made?” 

“Not exactly…” Iris spared a look at Caitlin. “Seventy three points, really?”

Caitlin shrugged.

He laughed, “as far as I’m concerned you just made seventy three points that you secretly love about me.” 

She gasped, “I did not!” 

“Here,” he pulled out a piece of paper from his desk. “... here are seventy _ four _ reasons why you _ should _ date me.” 

She snatched the piece of paper out of his hands, scanning it through with wide eyes. 

Iris peered over her shoulder, “crazy sexy, fantastic kisser, a god in bed, would rock your world. Seriously?”

“Don’t forget the one where I have my own island.”

“Cisco, this is entirely inappropriate.”

“Why, because it’s entirely accurate?”

“No,” Caitlin muttered.

“Excuse me?”

She slammed the paper on the desk, and stood up from her chair. “I said no! I don’t want any part of this.”

“Caitlin…” Iris sighed.

“No, Iris! You asked me, as your friend to think about this, and I did! I tried, Iris, I tried really hard to think of the positives, what I could get out of this. But all I could think about was how much a disaster it would be! Being tied to him for god knows how long, spending all my time with him, pretending that I have feelings for him. I…” she exhaled slowly. “I just can’t do it. It’s too much.” 

Cisco twirled a pen in between his fingers, masking the hurt on his face and the subtle punch to the heart. 

He watched her walk away, hand on the door knob.

“Not even if it saves the jobs of everyone in this building.”

She paused, shoulders strained. 

“You’re riding a lot on some pretend relationship, if you think it can fix the mess _ you _ made.”

He clenched his fist around the pen.

Caitlin shifted her gaze to Iris, “could I at least have more time to think about it?” 

“I just gave you a full damn weekend.”

“Cisco,” Iris hissed.

“Fine, you have twenty-four hours.”

Iris pursed her lips at him, shooting a warning with her eyes. “No, no, no. You can have as much time as you need, but our circumstances are extremely time sensitive-“

“_ -extremely- _“

“-the stock markets are dropping us literally by the hour.”

“So…” Caitlin sighed. “Twenty-four hours.”

“That or consider yourself and everyone else in this building out of a job.” 

“Jesus, Cisco.”

Caitlin tugged on her skirt, agitated. “This is a lot of pressure.” 

Cisco smirked, “comes with the job.”

She glared at him, “why the hell has you knocking up some famous Instagram model turned into my responsibility to fix?” 

This time he couldn’t hide away the hurt expression on his face, her mouth parted in surprise as though she hadn’t expected him to react to her cold worlds. 

He should have known better, of course she believed the rumours were true. Everyone else in the world had, even his own family. 

But somehow, he hoped she would be different. 

“Look, Caitlin. I know Cisco can be a little… difficult to work with.”

“A little?”

“Okay, a lot.”

“I’m right here!”

“But the reason why he’s so out of sorts… or why this discussion is even happening in the first place, is because he was pulled into a scandal he legitimately has no part in.” 

Caitlin avoided his eyes, “why should I trust him?”

“Because I do, and I’m asking you to trust me. If I honestly thought Cisco was the legitimate father of Lisa’s baby, I would not be doing this.”

Caitlin hesitated, sparing a glance down at her shoes. 

“Look,” Cisco shuffled in his seat, catching her attention. “I know I can be insufferable but Lisa Snart is trying to ruin my damn life because I refused to kiss her at some party. Everyone in this building worked too hard for this to sink because of a lie. And you’re the only one I feel comfortable doing something like this with, Caitlin.” He gazed at her sincerely, swallowing the lump in his throat. “You don’t have to trust me. But, I trust you.”

Her face softened. “I’ll read over the contract tonight.”

Iris smiled, “thank you. But please do not feel pressured into this, we do have other possible candidates.” 

Cisco snorted, “a binder full.”

Caitlin forced a smile and grabbed the contract, sparing one last hesitant glance at Cisco before finally exiting the room.

He stared at Iris in disbelief, heart thumping in his chest. “Did she seriously just… accept that?”

She rolled her eyes, reaching for her binder and walking out the room, throwing a _ you’re welcome _ over her shoulder. 

Cisco slumped back in his chair, stunned. 

_ **…** _

Caitlin texted him later that night, forcing Cisco up from his slouched position on the couch, blinking rapidly as the bright screen blinded him in the nearly pitch black room. 

He squinted at the twenty line paragraph she’d just sent him, all punctuation and capital letters. 

He blinked again when two minutes later, another paragraph popped up. This time no less than fifty lines. 

One minute later, another much smaller paragraph popped up, apparently finalising her argument. 

Did she seriously just write him a college essay on getting a raise? Introduction, main body and a damn conclusion? 

He shouldn’t be that surprised, this was also how she talked him into getting more vacation days for her lab assistant Glinda. 

She was seriously ignorant if she couldn’t see he would give her whatever she wanted, no bubble paragraph necessary. 

He tapped his fingers on the screen, and hit send. 

_ Sure_. 

The little dots appear in the corner, prompting her reply. 

_ I want 20%. _

He smirked. 

_ I’ll give u 10 _

_ 30! _

So she was playing hardcore.

_ 15 _

_ 40! _

_ jfc, snowball, 40%!!! _

She didn’t respond, and he didn’t expect her to. He turned off his phone and flopped back on the couch. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, her the last thing on his mind before he drifted off.

_ **...** _


End file.
